


Краденое удовольствие

by CallMe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Desperation, M/M, Watersports, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер везет Стайлза домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Краденое удовольствие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [our only pleasure we take furtively](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476185) by [Cerberusia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia). 



> Это АУ, в котором Питер остался Альфой, и всё как-то устаканилось.  
> Бета: [ejovvika](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika)

В марте Бикон Хиллз особенно красив. Почки на деревьях только начинают распускаться, к солнцу тянутся первые весенние цветы, а все еще прохладный, свежий воздух приятно бодрит. Когда Питер был моложе, он как-то на полгода уехал по работе в Чикаго, где с большим удовольствием провел все отведенное время, но большой город так и не стал для него домом.  
Стайлз таращится в окно на проплывающий мимо пейзаж, но на любование природой это не сильно похоже. Ну что тут скажешь — ему же хуже. За очередным крутым поворотом Питер улавливает запах дичи — кролика — и переключается на первую скорость. Последний раз такую машину он водил, отобрав у пьяного друга ключи, чуть ли не десять лет тому назад и, господи боже, оказывается, он уже и забыл, какой головной болью бывает ручная коробка передач.  
— А в джипы они сейчас случайно автоматику не ставят? — размышляет Питер вслух. Стайлз косит на него одним глазом, будто всерьез подозревает какую-то подставу, и Питер продолжает, пытаясь хоть немного растопить лед: — Мне с рычагом переключения передач с двадцати лет возиться не приходилось.  
М-да. А ведь когда-то у него это неплохо получалось. Именно к нему шла Стая, когда надо было утрясти проблемы с местными. Но, собственно, нет ничего удивительного в том, что после шести лет вынужденного молчания все его таланты так заржавели.  
Стайлз рядом едва заметно вздрагивает.  
— Ну так это, — начинает он слегка сдавленно, — сейчас ты у нас?.. В смысле, со всей этой беготней по лесу и надкусыванием ничего не подозревающих граждан — или подозревающих, но Джексон это отдельная тема, совершенно непригодная волчья болванка, ну серьезно, ты же знаешь, что я прав — да еще плюс постоянный страх немедленной и мучительно смерти и все такое, короче… Тебе сколько лет-то вообще? Как-то не дошли мы до этого вопроса.  
— Мне тридцать пять, — беззаботно отзывается Питер, медленно выруливая на слепой поворот. Он видит и чувствует, что ничего опасного там нет, но после стольких лет притворства, ему нужно привыкнуть к тому, что он больше не простой человек, подстроить скорость реакции, прочие чувства. Оступаться нельзя. — А ты знал, что сознание ко мне вернулось только на третий год реабилитации? Очень странное ощущение. Вчера тебе двадцать девять, а сегодня — уже тридцать два.  
— Не надоело еще плакаться? По-моему, эта тема себя уже слегка изжила. Это я так, к слову.  
И Питеру даже голову поворачивать не нужно, чтобы видеть, с какой физиономией Стайлз это говорит.  
— Знаешь, большинство людей не стало бы так… наглеть, бросая вызов Альфе. Особенно, после того, как увидели, на что он способен, — мягко замечает Питер.  
— Эй, никто никому вызовов не бросает, самоубийц тут нет. Просто, говорю так, как есть, — Стайлз смотрит на него и растягивает губы в быстрой, дерзкой усмешке. — Повезло, что я тебе нравлюсь, ага? — он так нервничает, что на месте не сидит.  
— Да, — кротко соглашается Питер тоном приходского священника. — Повезло.  
Стайлз вновь открывает рот, начиная что-то говорить, но затем звучно захлопывает его и отворачивается обратно к окну.  
Вот только ерзать не прекращает. Вообще-то, Питер знает об этой особенности Стайлза, но в этот раз в нервных подергиваниях просматривается как будто что-то еще. Больше смахивает на физический, нежели эмоциональный дискомфорт. И что же это его так беспокоит? С сидениями все нормально, и одежда на нем вроде бы довольна удобная, не похоже, что ему холодно или наоборот жарко. Питер осторожно ведет носом и считывает обычные подростковые запахи: пот, дезодорант, нервозность и постоянная нотка легкого, но настойчивого возбуждения. Питер четко знает, что утром Стайлз принял душ, не забыв подрочить в процессе. Но все же никак не получается понять, что не так конкретно сейчас.  
И тут Стайлз вдруг как-то по-особенному сгибается, напрягает бедра, и Питер чувствует себя идиотом из-за того, что сразу не догадался. Он сосредотачивается на дороге, но, все равно замечает, как Стайлз сводит вместе колени, прикусывает губу.  
 _Ну что ж._  
Наверное, стоило бы остановиться и позволить Стайлзу выйти ненадолго, но внезапно все эти поерзывания отзываются в Питере душной, жаркой волной. Той самой, которой он не чувствовал уже много лет. Каждый взгляд на неловкие подрагивания чужих бедер, растекается в теле одним единственным желанием — зажать мальчишку под собой, пока тот не обмочится как жалкий щенок!.. Питер делает долгий, глубокий вдох и искренне радуется тому, что Стайлз со своим человеческим обонянием не может понять того, что творится сейчас на соседнем сидении.  
— Хочешь, я остановлю на минутку? — спрашивает Питер и имеет удовольствие пронаблюдать, как кончики ушей Стайлза мгновенно вспыхивают от понимания, что его неприятное положение больше ни для кого не секрет.  
— Не-е, все путем, — со всей доступной небрежностью отмахивается Стайлз. И хотя Питер сомневается в подобном равнодушии, он до поры до времени, решает оставить все как есть. Все-таки Стайлзу уже шестнадцать, и он вполне способен решать, когда и где ему удовлетворять свои нужды.  
Однако самому Питеру нежданная эрекция начинает доставлять уже вполне ощутимые неудобства. Несмотря на отличный самоконтроль, Питер все еще довольно неопытный Альфа. И так неожиданно окунуться в одну из своих самых потаенных, самых заветных фантазий… Это чуть ли не пинком отбрасывает его к Бета-сущности, настойчиво смягчает, обкатывает острые грани. Очень рискованное состояние в компании Стайлза, который — и Питер никогда себя в этом не обманывал — самый опасный из выбранных им подростков, даром, что не волк.  
Стайлз тяжело выдыхает, надув щеки, и опять сводит ноги. Питер стоически не отрывает взгляда от дороги.  
Десять минут спустя — и еще добрых полчаса до дома Стилински — Стайлз доходит до того, что начинает периодически сжимать себя через карман джинсов, когда думает, что Питер не видит. Питер же изо всех сил старается не выдернуть к чертям руль. По всем прикидкам остается примерно пятнадцать минут до того, как Стайлз начнет протекать. И если это все же случится, Питер просто не знает, что сделает. Взорвется, скорее всего.  
Когда Стайлз перестает убирать руку из кармана, да и вообще с члена, и вместо этого начинает тихонько, гортанно постанывать, Питер понимает, что все — это конец. Он резко давит по тормозам, вывернув машину на обочину. И видимо рывок вынуждает Стайлза разжать хватку или что-то вроде, потому что, когда их кидает вперед, Питера вдруг накрывает резким запахом аммиака — Стайлз теряет контроль, и Питер, черт побери, тоже.  
— Вон! — рычит он, но Стайлза уже нет, он неловко распахивает дверь, практически вываливается из машины, сжимая одной рукой пах. Питер слышит звук расстегиваемой ширинки, и мгновением позже журчание бьющейся о прошлогодние листья струи. Питер ощущает на языке едкий осадок, приправленный почти оргазмичным облегчением Стайлза, и больше не может себя контролировать: резко расстегивает штаны, проталкивает руку между ног и принимается грубо, отчаянно дрочить. Запах Стайлза в машине отзывается в члене мучительной пульсацией, и приходится предплечьем упереться в руль, кусая рукав рубашки, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить стоны.  
Он кончает быстро и так сильно, что это практически больно, беззвучно хватает открытым ртом воздух, вздрагивает всем телом в отголосках оргазма и лишь через долгие пару минут вспоминает — _Стайлз_. Питер медленно поднимает голову, видит подсвеченный с улицы силуэт, пальцы, с силой сжимающие край двери. Он улавливает слабый запах страха и гораздо более выраженное, чем раньше, возбуждение, но перекрывает это все полнейшее недоумение.  
Что же, с недоумением работать можно. Питер выравнивает дыхание, выпрямляется, вытаскивая из кармана платок, тщательно вытирает руки. И все это с абсолютно нейтральным выражением на лице.  
— Поторопись, — идеально ровным голосом говорит, наконец, Питер. — Ты же хотел попасть домой раньше отца, или я не прав?  
Стайлз смотрит на него большими глазами, открывает рот, закрывает и тихо садится на свое место, озадаченно сведя вместе брови. Он молчит всю дорогу до дома, где затем без всяких происшествий и с добродушным пожеланием спокойной ночи его и высаживает Питер. Идеальное спокойствие, идеальная сдержанность. Идеальный Альфа.  
И даже если потом он бережно укрывает в тайниках памяти картинку того, как Стайлз горбился, пытаясь скрыть маленькое мокрое пятнышко на джинсах, так это никого, кроме Питера не касается.

**Конец.**


End file.
